Believe or Beware
by TheOCprincess
Summary: It didn't take too long for Pitch to free himself from his fears, but being weak as he is he needs help. Now he is building an army but can the Guardians stand this kind of heat!
1. Chapter 1

_**Many years ago.**_

A young man was looking down at the sand, where was he? Was this a dream, or a dream of a dream? He saw the beginning flash past him. Wait! He wanted to see that! He looked up and saw a strange fog. He tilted his head. What is that? He asked himself it looked as though it may have been moving. He froze, and turned his back and curled up into a ball feeling the pressure in his back was unnerving. Feeling the sand shred his back he looked up and saw the moon above him. Huh? It wasn't there before! It began to grow in size and it almost calmed left his eyes opened and let the sand engulf him.

But at this moment this was happening in the new world . Two young brunettes were on thin ice. Literal thin ice, the eldest boy made his way to the more stable side. His plan was about to begin to save his sister. "Now it's your turn." The young brunett said to his younger sister as he picked up a stick. "1." She moved and the ice cracked under her and she gasped looking up at him for reassurance. "That's it! That's it. 2." He said trying to keep the small one calm. The moment he spoke the final number he used the stick to grab her. Flinging her back, but flinging himself back on the ice. He smiled at her and she at him. He attempted to move forward but the ice broke beneath him. "Jack!"

She yelled but when she tried to move forward the ice cracked slightly. Jack's scream was muffled by water as he tried to shout her name. He looked up and saw the moon, he knew it definitely wasn't there before. Somehow the moon grew as he sank and it forced him into a calm hibernation. Never to see his young sister again.

_**Now**_

The young man with loose glowing scarlet moved to his molten chair. He wore an orange and red scarf, a ruby tang top, baggy tan pants that ended under his knees and the rest of his legs were covered with the same color tape. The shiney broken chains jingled as he walked. He sighed and took a sip of hot chocolate. He laid his head back. "Well lucky for you I can't hide where there are no shadows." The young one looked to the dark, evil man. The red head held up his coco. "Ah! Pitch, come for the hot chocolate?"

Pitch laughed and shook his head, "You know that sounds great actually." Heat Miser sighed, "But what actually brought you here?" Heat Miser asked putting the hot chocolate cup in his palm heating it to a good temperature. "Careful, it's very hot." He touched Pitches hand slightly and it felt freezing. Heat Miser put his hand against Pitches head, "Pitch! You're as cold as Jack Fro-" "DON'T SAY IT!" Heat Miser didn't back down, "What happened to you?" Pitch looked up at him sadly and huffed out air jokingly. "I pursued the Guardians." Heat Miser put his hands up, "There it is! I knew you were here for something!"

"I lost." Heat Miser, "I don't care that you-" He turned to Pitch. "What?" Pitch shrugged, "Yes well, I had imagined it may happen and they sent my fear to swallow me, but I did in fact get away." Pitch took a sip of his hot chocolate, "would you like to help me in my new plan friend?" Heat Miser sat down, "I don't choose sides I don't get in trouble." Pitch laughed, "I invaded Tooth Palace." He looked at him, "So?" Pitch held up a small box, "Is this you?" He said and pointed the picture end to him. Heat Miser stood up, the chains around his hands turned a bright red, "What is that?" Pitch held it in his hand, "Do you know how you became this way? Because I guarantee this little box does. A second Pitch appeared behind the one that held the box. The Pitch turned into a young blonde, curly haired boy with a scratched out banner around his chest, "Baby New Year." Heat Miser moved to the left as a black smoking arrow flew past his face, "Angel of Death."

A man who was literally completely jet black except the sulfuric yellow eyes that smoked brightly. A man grabbed his shoulders and Heat Miser fell down turning swiftly to see a man with a skull mask covered in red flower petals. "Saint Valentine." A young woman ran on her hands with a small man of her feet. "The April Fool? The Leprechaun?" Pitch stood over Heat Miser now holding 7 boxes. "What do you say Miser?" Pitch pointed his own box at Heat Miser, I won't open mine until you open yours." Heat Miser looked at Pitch's hand. "An army?" Heat Miser asked aloud. "I hope you know my loyalty lies nowhere." Pitch smiled, "Do we have a deal?" Heat Miser looked at his hand.

**Ok so... this is my first time using this many OC's please don't be mean to me! I have a different account but I decided I'd put my nerdier things here! Let me know what you think as of far! Review. Favorite! Subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack Frost!" Jack heard North yell to him. Jack jumped up and rode his icy winds to the main room. He landed on the ground with a quiet thump. "Is it ready yet?" The Tooth Fairy smiled at him. "Oh Jack! I'm so happy for you!" North turned to him "Privet! How as your rest?" Jack Frost shrugged his shoulders, "I slept so whatever. But that doesn't matter! Is my home ready!" North nodded and clapped, "To the sleigh!"

Jack scatted his feet along ice he created with his staff, and jumped into the sled. "Let's go North! I wanna see my new home!" Baby tooth was the first to first to fly into to sleigh, she cozied up into his hand and happily smiled up at him, he laughed. "Ready baby tooth?" She nodded happily, North and Toothie entered the sleigh. "Where is Bunny?" Jack asked as Sandy slid into the sleigh, "Putting on some finishing touches." North said happily but then heard a quiet beeping, "Vhat on earth?" Jack jumped up, "I gotta go it's time for school!" Jack said and disappeared causing the place where he was to get a light freeze over it. North looked at the seat, "What just happened?" Jack turned and smiled and jumped into the tree in front of Jamie's house. "Bye mom." Jamie said and walked outside of his house. Jack smiled, Jamie was about 14 now and still had never stopped believing in Jack. Jack would often tell himself he would stop coming to see Jamie but Jamie became his best friend.

"Hey Jamie!" Jamie walked by Jack whistling contently. Jack jumped down out of the tree, "Jamie! Wait up!" Jamie didn't change his pace and Jack stopped, "Jamie?" Jamie smiled slightly, "Dude! I'm totally messing with you!" Jack let out a sigh and hit Jamie's shoulder, "You little jerk!" Jamie laughed, and pulled out his phone and pretended to text, "This is my new idea of how to talk to you." He said to Jack while looking at his phone. "Hmm, good plan, so how are the others? And you sister?" Jamie pretended to text again, "Pretty good, Cupcake got the scariest boyfriend of all time and my sister still doesn't believe in you." Jack sighed, "But she was in the Warren! She fell asleep in Bunny's arms."

Jamie shrugged began hitting his phone again, "Well she was too young I guess, but she still believes in Santa." Jack huffed "Ankle biter." Jamie laughed, "She's also a little afraid of the dark." Jack stopped Jamie, "Listen you need to have this, Just don't tell North I had the yeti's make this for you." Jack took a snow globe out of his jacket. Jamie gasped, "A snow globe?! Jack I can't take this!" Jack put it in Jamie's hand, "If anyone ever tries to hurt you or your sister go to the North Pole. Just shake it and say North Pole." "Jack I can't!" Jack smiled, "For me? I just need to know you will be ok now that I'm a Guardian of more than just you and your friends. People are believing me." Jamie smiled, "Ok Jack." Jamie put it in his backpack. "By the way, have you an Toothie hooked up yet?" Jack smiled, "No, and we never will. We're friends and that's all.

Jamie laughed aloud, "Yeah, sure Jack, sure." Jack glared at Jamie, "You really are a little jerk!" Jaime laughed loudly. They spent a long 5 minutes walking to school and talking to each other. "Bye Jack!" Jamie yelled his phone to his ear. "Bye Jamie!" Jack yelled and waved happily. "What a freak." "I know right." Jack turned to see two girls talking, "He's not a freak." Jack said to them. The girls laughed and moved directly through him making him grab his chest. It knocked the breath out of him. Jack closed his eyes and took in a sharp breathe. Yes even now he had to experience this, he doesn't have many believers but his few believers make him strong.

Pitch began giving orders to the others of where set up where they would stay. Heat Miser shook his head. He hoped he wouldn't regret this. "P-Pitch!" The lord of fear turned to Miser and tilted his head. "Yes Miser? Is something wrong. He pulled Pitch towards him, "You know that's not the Leprechaun." Pitch smiled, "It is but... isn't. It's very complicated." Heat Miser frowned, "Well, it's not as though we don't have the time!" Heat Miser said aloud. Pitch looked at him, narrow eyed. "He used the fail safe." Heat Miser blinked "Fail safe?" Miser asked. "Wait you don't know about the fail safe?" Heat Miser shook his head. Pitch stood up, "Do any of you know about the fail safe?" He said loud enough for the 5 to hear. The group turned to him, "What in the heck is up with a fail safe. Do you fail or are you safe?"

The April fool said, "I'm going to take that as a no." He mumbled to Miser. The angel of death spread out his wing wide. Showing his 14 foot wingspan, showing Pitch his demand to know. Saint Valentine looked at him, "Angelo and I do not know this. Forgive my friend's rudeness." Pitch smiled, "It's completely normal. You really don't know. Any of you!" The Leprechaun sighed, "Oy! Just tell them already!" He yelled and put his hat over his face. "Tell 'em about the hells that collide when ya' activate the fail safe."

**The fail safe? Sounds interesting and who besides Jamie still believes in Jack?! Review Please! And Fav! and also follow maybe.**


End file.
